A 'Good' Bye
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Ah, aku jadi teringat pemilik cincin ini sebelumnya. Milik sepasang pria yang telah menikah. Yang memiliki penyampaian unik untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Menyampaikan cinta lewat pertengkaran. Dan juga, menyampaikan salam perpisahan menggunakan seiris kue." / KrisTao fanfiction / Boys Love / Angst gagal / Feel free to RnR


_You've made me promise to be together.._

_You promise to never let go of my hands.._

_But.._

_Why I feel so empty now?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title:**

**A 'Good' Bye**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All © God**

**Uncle Jo & Aunt Mary © Mr. Mario Teguh's stories**

_**Kata yang bercetak miring**_** © Fanvideo from Neversay06, "Please Don't Say" by F.I.X, and "It's You" by Super Junior**

**This fanfiction © autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rating:**

**T**

**.**

**Genres:**

**Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**Warnings:**

**Typo, Misstypo, Boys Love, Absurd, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gerimis di luar sana terlihat akan berhenti.

Seikat bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah, sengaja kuletakkan di dekat jendela. Agar aku tak merasa jemu karena sejak tadi aku terus memandangi langit sore yang masih mendung.

Aku kemudian mengangkat sebelah tanganku. Menatap dua buah cincin yang melingkar dengan apik di jemari milikku.

Cincin yang berada di jari manisku tampak berkilau dengan cantik, terlihat masih sangat baru karena aku baru saja menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Dan cincin yang berada di jari tengahku, yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar, juga sama berkilaunya. Hanya saja tampak sedikit lebih kusam karena termakan usia.

Ah, aku jadi teringat pemilik cincin ini sebelumnya.

Milik sepasang pria yang telah menikah. Yang memiliki penyampaian unik untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Menyampaikan cinta lewat pertengkaran.

Dan juga, menyampaikan salam perpisahan menggunakan seiris kue.

.

.

.

**Manhattan, United State of America.**

**Tujuh tahu yang lalu.**

Kala itu malam sudah semakin larut. Dan aku—yang baru saja pulang dari salah satu _café_ tempatku bekerja—segera berlari sedikit tergesa karena hujan masih saja mengguyur kota dengan sangat derasnya.

Aku tiba di flat milikku saat hujan hanya tinggal gerimis yang masih rintik-rintik. Seketika aku tiba di depan pintu flat milikku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari pintu yang terletak tepat bersebelahan dengan pintuku.

"BERHENTI MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!"

"KARENA ITU DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU DULU!"

"PERSETAN DENGANMU!"

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAN HUANG ZI TAO!"

"DIAM!"

Aku sudah tahu, dan hafal di luar kepala siapa pemilik suara teriakan yang baru saja kudengar.

"KALAU MEMANG SUDAH TAHU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI ANAK, KENAPA MENGAJAKKU MENIKAH?"

Sebuah teriakan balasan, dan aku juga mendengar ada isakan dari dalam sana.

**Brakk**

Aku tersentak kaget. Dan segera menoleh ke arah _uncle_ Wu yang baru saja keluar sembari membanting pintu flat miliknya.

Pria paruh baya itu menatapku dengan senyuman tipis. Dan setelah itu ia mengusap surai emas gelapnya kesal.

"Kami terlalu keras ya?"

Ia bertanya pelan sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Aku mengangguk kecil. Menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia hanya mendengus tak peduli, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok dari mantel hitamnya yang terlihat masih basah. Sepertinya ia juga baru saja pulang, dan langsung mendapat dampratan keras dari istrinya.

"Kau punya pematik?"

"A-aku tidak merokok, _uncle_. Maaf."

Dia terkekeh geli kemudian, dan ganti mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya yang lain.

Sebuah pematik dengan ukiran naga yang indah di sisi-sisinya.

"Kau ini gadis macam apa sebenarnya? Kau berbeda dengan gadis yang sering kutemui di luar. Kau tidak merokok, tidak minum alkohol, menggelikan."

"M-maaf _uncle_, tapi yang kutahu seorang wanita memang tidak boleh seperti itu."

Kulihat dia mulai menghisap batang nikotin itu dengan nikmat. Dan mulai mengeluarkan asapnya melalui mulut. Dia tampak tenang sekali saat sedang merokok seperti itu.

"Hm, kau benar. Sepertinya moral negara ini memang sudah rusak."

Aku tersenyum tipis saat ia berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana-pun juga aku menyetujui kata-katanya tadi. Toh negara yang sekarang ini kami tinggali-pun bukan negara asal kami.

Aku hanya seorang gadis yang terpaksa bersekolah di luar negeri karena beasiswaku menyuruhku untuk menimba ilmu di negeri Paman Sam. Dan pria berambut pirang di depanku ini, terpaksa kabur dari negara asalnya karena dia sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan rumah tangga yang rumit.

Rumah tangga dengan dua lelaki sebagai anggotanya.

"Pematik yang bagus." ucapku dengan suara mendesis. Sembari menunjuk ke arah pematik berwarna perak mengkilat yang masih dipegangnya.

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Hadiah dari Zi Tao. Saat ulang tahunku yang ke tiga puluh. Hm, berarti sudah sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu."

Ia menjawab dengan senyum samar. Dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandangi langit-langit koridor dengan nyala lampu yang temaram.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi _uncle_?"

Aku mulai bertanya dengan pelan, takut menyinggung perasaannya. Dia terlihat mulai mengulum senyum kecil, dan memandangku menggunakan iris cokelatnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara kami untuk menyampaikan perasaan cinta kami.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Aku melihatnya mulai menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi. Dan aroma khas nikotin pun langsung menguar, memenuhi koridor flat kami yang bersebelahan.

Entah kenapa—tapi aku merasa yakin jika aku baru saja melihatnya tengah menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Where is the warmth of your hands?_

_Where did your laugh gone?_

_Where it gone?_

**.**

**.**

**:: oXo ::**

**.**

**.**

"_Auntie_!"

Aku berteriak keras, dan melambaikan sebelah tanganku saat aku melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam kelam baru saja memasuki area _café_ tempatku bekerja.

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, dan memberinya seikat bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah.

Bunga kesukaannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat di luar! Kau ini bandel sekali." ujarnya sebal. Meski begitu ia tetap menerima bunga pemberianku dengan senyuman senang.

Aku terkekeh pelan—lalu mengucapkan kata maaf, dan memandang wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Kelihatannya dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _auntie _Huang? Kau terlihat pucat.." tanyaku dan mulai membimbingnya memasuki _café_.

Pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya sejenak, dan mulai menempati kursi yang baru saja kutunjukkan padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Ingin memesan apa?"

"Emm, apa _café_ ini menyediakan Tiramisu?"

Aku mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya ia memesan _dessert_ seperti itu.

"Berita baiknya, iya. Apa lagi?"

"Dan juga _Darjeeling_ _Tea_ seperti biasa."

Aku mengangguk paham, dan mulai mencatat pesanannya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar kalau begitu."

Aku kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah dapur, dan meneriakkan pesanan milik pria barusan. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, aku kemudian mendapati sebuah nampan telah tersedia di depanku, lengkap dengan seiris _dolce_ asal Italia tersebut, di temani seteko teh _Darjeeling_ pesanan salah satu _customer_ _café _ini.

"Pesanan sudah siap.."

Aku memasang senyum riang saat menghampirinya. Tanpa canggung aku kemudian menuangkan teh dari dalam teko ke sebuah cangkir yang terbuat dari keramik. Dan dengan telaten aku berusaha melayaninya sebaik mungkin.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, kebetulan sekali kau datang di saat yang sangat tepat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena sekarang adalah waktuku untuk beristirahat."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu tentu saja. Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, benar?"

Pria bersurai sekelam malam itu tersenyum sangat tipis, dan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia lalu mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di depannya, dan mulai bercerita usai ia menyesap teh-nya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti mendengar pertengkaran kami semalam.." ujarnya seperti sedang bertanya.

Aku terkekeh sekali lagi, dan mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum malu-malu.

"Wah, aku ketahuan ya _auntie_?"

Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya cepat, dan langsung mencubit lenganku keras-keras.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku wanita?"

Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf, dan tersenyum seperti seorang yang tidak berdosa.

"Aku bertemu dengan _uncle_ Wu di koridor tadi malam. Apa dia tidak pulang lagi?"

Kulihat sosok pria berdarah Cina itu hendak memotong kue beraroma seperti kopi di depannya. Namun batal kala ia mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tidak. Mungkin dia menginap di tempat sekretarisnya."

Suasana kemudian hening. Dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya lagi, hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Atau mungkin saja ia sedang mencari wanita baru yang bisa ia ajak kencan semalam."

Dia berucap lirih, dan mulai memasukkan potongan kue pertamanya, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Bisa kulihat raut kesedihan yang tampak dengan jelas di pias manisnya yang sudah dimakan usia. Bibirnya bergetar kecil, dan matanya basah seperti ingin menangis.

"_Auntie_.." panggilku pelan, dan mulai kugenggam jemarinya yang tadi baru saja mencubitku.

"_Uncle _Wu bukan pria yang seperti itu. Aku mengenalnya seperti aku mengenalmu."

Aku mengusap jemari kurusnya perlahan. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengusap lelehan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi apa daya, kodratku yang terlahir sebagai seorang gadis, tak mungkin bisa merusak ego seorang pria.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memberinya apa yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang seorang wanita."

Aku trenyuh, dan ikut memandangnya sedih.

Inikah perasaan orang-orang yang ingin memiliki sesuatu tapi tak pernah bisa mewujudkannya? Apa hanya karena mereka seorang pendosa? Yang kini melakoni kehidupannya dengan cara yang tak wajar, dengan cara mencintai sesama jenisnya?

Lalu kenapa Tuhan menciptakan cinta itu sendiri di hati mereka?

Ah sial!

Kata-kataku sudah mulai keterlaluan sepertinya.

"Maaf _auntie_, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa—"

Kembali kuusap jemarinya pelan, dan mencoba memasang senyum—meski terpaksa—di bibirku.

"—tapi yang jelas, aku tahu jika _uncle _Wu sangat mencintaimu. Sama sepertimu yang juga mencintainya. Aku bisa melihatnya di mata kalian."

Dia kemudian tersenyum simpul, dan memandangku dengan hangat.

Sepertinya dia menyetujui kata-kataku.

.

.

.

.

.

_If times can be turn back.._

_Please,_

_Give me a chance.._

_I won't break your heart.._

_Never again.._

**.**

**.**

**:: oXo ::**

**.**

**.**

Aku seperti merasa _déjà vu_. Saat itu langit malam kembali menangis keras. Dan menyiramkan bulir-bulir air ke tubuhku.

Aku berlari kencang, menerobos segerombolan manusia yang berdiri di sekitar bangunan rumah sakit.

Begitu _uncle_ Wu menghubungiku bahwa ia sedang berada di salah satu rumah sakit yang terletak di pusat kota Manhattan, aku segera mengganti seragam kerjaku, dan pergi secepat mungkin menyusulnya.

Dan setelah aku berada di sini. Di sebuah kamar pasien dengan pintu yang bercat putih. Aku melihatnya.

Melihat sosok rapuh itu tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dengan jemarinya yang digenggam erat oleh seorang pria berambut pirang gelap.

"_Don't go_.."

.

.

.

_I know it is a wrong love.._

_I can't give up.._

_I can never let you go.._

.

.

.

Sosok lemah itu tersenyum tipis, dan balas menggenggam erat jemari pria yang selalu bertengkar dengannya setiap hari tersebut. Tampak sebuah selang bening berada di hidungnya, seolah membantu pria itu untuk bernafas. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan dua orang pria yang sepertinya sedang menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku ada di sini."

"_Don't leave me alone_, _please_.."

"—_gege_.."

"Jangan berkata seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja Zi Tao.."

.

.

.

_Don't tell me to be well.._

_Without you, I have no courage to live.._

.

.

.

"Kris-_gege_.."

"..."

"Maaf aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang kau mau.."

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu _peach_."

.

.

.

_I don't need anyone else.._

_It's only you to me.._

.

.

.

"Maaf karena aku hanya bisa mengajakmu bertengkar.."

"Tapi aku tahu kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku."

.

.

.

_I choose you without any regrets.._

.

.

.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukan yang lebih baik suatu saat nanti.."

"Tidak Zi Tao, aku hanya menginginkanmu.. Aku hanya mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

_Don't tell me that I will meet someone great.._

.

.

.

"_Peach~_"

"..."

"Tolong jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut _peach_.."

"Kau pasti baik-baik saja _gege_..."

"..."

.

.

.

_(Please, don't go)_

_How can I live a day without you?_

_I'm already scared.._

_..I'm not okay._

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi.

Melihat _uncle_ Wu yang sedang menangis, sembari menciumi punggung tangan _auntie_ Huang.

"..."

"..."

"Aku lelah sekali, bolehkah—aku tidur _gege_?"

"_Peach_.. _Please_.."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Zi Tao. Kau pasti bisa bertahan. Kau orang yang kuat sayang."

Aku meremas mantel yang kugunakan sangat kuat. Tidak mampu melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Kontan aku memalingkan tubuhku, dan menangis terisak dalam diam.

"..aku juga mencintaimu _gege_, selalu.."

Dan setelah itu aku bisa mendengar sebuah suara _beep_ yang panjang, yang menandakan bahwa sosok berambut hitam dengan pias wajahnya yang manis itu telah tertidur dalam damai.

Untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**:: oXo ::**

**.**

**.**

Sudah enam bulan semenjak kematian _auntie_ Huang. Dan itu artinya, aku juga harus pergi meninggalkan negara ini, mengingat masa studiku sudah habis.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu flat milik _uncle _Wu dan _auntie _Huang. Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa di dalam sana. Berbeda sekali ketika aku baru saja pindah kemari dua tahun yang lalu.

Selama satu setengah tahun semenjak kepindahanku, aku pasti mendengar suara mereka. Entah itu teriakan atau tangisan. Cacian atau makian. Aku pasti mendengarnya.

Dan sekarang semuanya terasa sepi.

Aku tidak bisa menjamu lagi pria bersurai hitam itu. Aku sudah tidak mungkin lagi menghidangkan _Darjeeling_ favoritnya, dan memberinya seikat bunga matahari kesukaannya.

"_Uncle_.. Aku pamit dahulu.."

Aku berucap pelan, terlalu frustasi karena sejak tadi aku sudah berteriak memanggil nama penghuni flat ini, tapi ia tak mau menampakkan batang hidungnya sedetikpun.

"_Uncle_, mungkin kalau aku punya waktu. Aku akan kemari, dan mengunjungimu di sini." kembali berkata pelan, aku mulai meremas jemariku sendiri.

Berusaha menyembunyikan suaraku yang bergetar, karena menahan tangis.

**Cklek**

Baru saja aku hendak melangkah pergi, pintu flat milik _uncle_ Wu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok tampan pria jangkung yang berambut keemasan itu. Dia terlihat mengusap rambutnya sejenak, sedang belah bibirnya tengah menjepit sebatang rokok.

"Oh, kau sudah mau pergi bekerja?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Aku tahu karena ini efek yang tercipta setelah ia mengkonsumsi batang beracun itu.

Aku menggeleng kecil, dan memandangnya sedih.

"Aku harus pulang, ke negara asalku.."

Kedua bola mata cokelatnya tampak melebar. Sepertinya ia lumayang terkejut.

Hening kemudian melanda kami. Aku yang tak tahu ingin berkata apa-apa lagi langsung menunduk. Tak mau memandang wajahnya yang mulai berkerut sedih.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar."

Dan setelah itu ia tiba-tiba berlari kencang, memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tergesa.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Beberapa saat kemudian _uncle_ Wu telah kembali berdiri di hadapanku. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit terengah, dan batang rokoknya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin dia membuangnya ketika melihat tempat sampah.

"Untukmu.."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dan menyerahkan sepasang cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih yang berkilauan ditempa cahaya.

Aku mendelik kaget, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ta—tapi _uncle_, ini cincin pernikahanmu dan _auntie_.." ujarku terbata, namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mewariskannya kepadamu. Toh kau sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri."

Tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa basah. Sepertinya aku tengah menangis sekarang.

"Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau akan menikah. Berikan cincin milikku ini kepada calon suamimu." ia berkata sembari menyerahkan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar kepadaku.

"Dan kau gunakan milik Zi Tao."

Aku mengangguk paham, saat aku menerima dua cincin indah tersebut.

"Katakan padanya, kalau ini adalah simbol cinta sejati. Cinta yang tulus, yang berasal benar-benar dari hati."

Aku kembali mengangguk, dan segera berlari berhambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya se-erat yang aku bisa.

**Greb**

"Terima kasih, terima kasih _uncle_.."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pernah lupakan aku dan juga Zi Tao."

Dia balas memelukku, dan mengusap kepalaku sayang.

Pelukan seorang ayah yang selalu aku rindukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**:: oXo ::**

**.**

**.**

"_Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sering sekali mempromosikan Tiramisu_ _dan _Darjeeling_, ada apa sebenarnya?_"

"_Aku hanya sedang ingin melakukannya.._"

"_Hm, aku kira kenapa, sudah tahu arti Tiramisu belum?_"

"_Arti Tiramisu? Apa artinya?_"

"_Kau belum tahu ya_—_?_"

**Shhrrrr..**

Aku membuka kedua mataku cepat saat merasakan angin musim semi mulai berhembus cukup kencang. Ingatanku saat aku sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu temanku di _café_-pun buyar seketika.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sejenak, dan melihat padang rumput yang berada di bawah sana tampak terlihat berkilauan seperti telah terkena embun.

Kuseret koper milikku lebih dekat ke arah sana, sembari memeluk seikat bunga matahari yang terlihat sangat segar karena baru saja dipetik.

Aku kemudian duduk bersimpuh sejenak, dan mengatupkan kedua tanganku, sambil memanjatkan doa. Dan ketika doaku telah selesai, aku kemudian meletakkan bunga matahari tadi ke atas sebidang tanah yang terdapat sebuah batu kecil, dan juga seikat bunga matahari lain yang tampak masih segar.

"Halo _auntie_.."

Aku menyapa pelan, dan mengusap batu kecil itu sayang.

Batu yang menjadi tanda bahwa di bawah sana terdapat abu _auntie _Huang yang sedang beristirahat dalam damai.

"Maaf, sepertinya ini saat terakhirku untuk mengunjungimu. Kau tahu aku—aku harus pulang."

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sejenak, berusaha menghalau air mata yang akan jatuh dengan bebas. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di mata _auntie_, karena bagaimana-pun juga selama ini aku yang selalu menguatkannya.

"_Tiramisu kan artinya_.."

"Hiks—seandainya saja aku tahu kalau saat itu kau sedang ingin berpamitan denganku. Tentu aku ingin lebih lama lagi berbicara denganmu."

"_...ijinkan aku pergi ke surga_."

"Dan—seandainya ada sebuah keajaiban, aku ingin sekali mendengar suaramu lagi—oh, dan juga _uncle_ Wu saat kalian sedang bertengkar."

.

.

"Kau tahu? Itu sangat konyol sekali kurasa."

.

.

"Kalian saling mencintai, tapi cara kalian menyampaikan perasaan kalian sungguh unik."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"—hiks, aku merindukanmu _auntie_. _Uncle _Wu juga. Kami sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

_I'm crying_

_Don't do this_

_Don't leave, don't leave (please, please)_

.

.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan _uncle_ Wu yang sudah mencintaimu dengan tulus?"

.

.

"Dia tidak peduli dengan kekuranganmu _auntie_. Tidak pernah."

.

.

"Tolong—meskipun ini sudah sangat terlambat, jangan pergi."

.

.

"Jangan pergi dan tinggalkan kami seperti ini, _auntie_.."

.

.

_I can't let you go.._

.

.

"Hiks—hiks.."

.

.

Aku masih menangis tersedu, dan memandang batu kecil di hadapanku itu dengan pandangan sedih. Dadaku terasa sesak, seolah semua isi hatiku belum sepenuhnya keluar.

Tapi aku ingat. Aku harus kuat.

Kalau _uncle_ Wu yang sangat mencintainya sejak dulu saja bisa setegar ini. Kenapa aku tidak?

**Srakh**

Jadi aku pun segera bangkit dari posisiku, dan hendak beranjak pergi dari sana.

Lagi pula sebentar lagi sudah waktunya pesawatku akan berangkat. Maka aku harus bergegas pergi, dan segera menuju bandara sebelum terlambat.

"_Auntie_.. Aku pamit dahulu—"

"—mungkin kalau aku punya waktu. Aku akan kemari, dan mengunjungimu di sini."

Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti yang tadi aku ucapkan kepada _uncle_ Wu sebelum ke sini. Kemudian aku menarik koperku kembali, dan berjalan pelan menyusuri padang rumput tempat _auntie_ Huang beristirahat tenang.

Tak menyadari jika ada sesosok tubuh jangkung seorang pria berambut pirang gelap. Tengah berdiri bersandar di sebatang pohon. Sembari menikmati rokoknya, dan memandang kepergianku dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia benar Zi Tao. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

_You may hold my hand for a while.._

_But.._

_..you hold my heart._

_Forever.._

**.**

**.**

**:: The End ::**

**.**

**.**

**[Bacotan author, boleh diabaikan kalau sekiranya ga penting]**

**Kalau mau siapin kantong plastik buat membuang isi perut, saya persilahkan. Soalnya saya sendiri juga mual pas baca bolak-balik ini epep *pegang kepala***

**INI CERITA KENAPA LENJEH BEGINI COBA?**

**BUKAN GAYA GUE BANGET GITU LOH!**

**INI EPEP APAAN?**

**SEJAK KAPAN TULISAN GUE JADI MELO-MELO BEGINI YAOWOH?**

**DUH GUE BENERAN GA NGERTI SAMA OTAK GUE!**

**Щ(̾˘̶̀̾̾Д˘̶́̾ ̾̾̾щ'̾̾)̾"**

**AMPUN QAQA! TOYOOONG! *mulai gila***

**Efek abis liat Mario Teguh Golden Ways minggu lalu (13/10/2013). Dimana bapak motivator dengan kepala yang mirip hutan kurang reboisasi itu-ehem *dirajam* bercerita tentang sepasang suami istri—tetangga flat beliau sewaktu beliau tinggal di Amerika—yang menunjukkan cinta mereka lewat pertengkaran. Benar-benar suami istri yang aneh ya? =.=a**

**Mana pas istrinya udah meninggal, setiap jam empat sore, si suami dengan setia selalu bersihin area tempat abu istrinya dikubur, sambil liatin matahari terbenam dan ditemenin sama dua anjingnya. Huks, so sweet ga ketulungan! Nyentuh banget tau kagak? *usap aer mata***

**Sudahlah, saya mau menyingkir. Mau cari kamar mandi terdekat buat tempat nangis. Kokoro ini sudah tidak tahan rupanya! *lenjehnya beneran kambuh***

**See ya! Sampai ketemu di epep saya yang lain. ( ^^)/**

**POFF! *teleportasi ke planet sebelah***


End file.
